The electrical system of a motor vehicle having an internal combustion engine typically comprises an alternator and a battery. The battery provides the direct current necessary to crank the motor vehicle's engine and to power the motor vehicle's electrical components (lights, radio, etc.) when the engine is not running. When the engine is running, the alternator generates electric current to power the motor vehicle's electrical components (lights, radio, etc.) and to recharge the battery.
A typical motor vehicle alternator generates three-phase alternating current that is converted into direct current using a rectifier. FIG. 1 shows a top view of rectifier assembly 10 of a type known in the art. Shown in FIG. 1 are heat sinks 12, insulator 14, and pressfit diodes 16. Insulator 14 comprises three lug terminals 18. Two crimp connectors 20 are electrically connected to each lug terminal 18. Each crimp connector 20 typically is constructed of a copper alloy.
Rectifier assembly 10 is assembled by installing pressfit diodes 16 into heat sinks 12, and installing insulator 14 between heat sinks 12. Each crimp connector 20 is electrically connected to a respective pressfit diode 16 by crimping and/or welding. FIG. 2 shows a side elevation view of a typical connection between a pressfit diode 16 and a crimp connector 20. Shown in FIG. 2 are pressfit diode 16 with diode lead 22 emerging therefrom. The distal end of diode lead 22 is crimped within crimp connector 20. Note that heat sinks 12 and insulator 14 are not shown in FIG. 2 to avoid cluttering the diagram.
Following assembly of rectifier assembly 10, a lead from a motor vehicle alternator (not shown) is connected to each lug terminal 18, thereby electrically connecting two pressfit diodes 16 to the motor vehicle alternator lead.
A primary disadvantage in a typical rectifier assembly arises from the rigid connection between crimp connector 20 and diode lead 22. Operation of a motor vehicle engine causes temperature cycling and vibration of the motor vehicle engine and its components, including the rectifier assembly. Such temperature cycling and vibration induces stress on the rectifier assembly, and on the crimp connectors and diode leads in particular, resulting in frequent failures of the crimp connectors or diode leads.
Accordingly, it is desired to provide a more reliable connection for a rectifier assembly diode. A desired connection will provide electrical characteristics similar to the rigid connection of the prior art, but will be less prone to failure in the presence of temperature cycling, vibration, and other environment factors experienced by a motor vehicle rectifier assembly.